


I don't like your attitude

by siberat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn goes to Pharma to pick up his t-cogs.  Apparently, Pharma has one more cog to extract and makes Tarn wait.  Tarn grows angry, and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like your attitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/gifts).



> Just warning you- this was requested to be violent. If you are sensitive about violence, then you may not want to read it. If you didn't read the tags- i'll say it here- this fic contains violence, rape and forced sex acts. read at your own risk. Hope ya like it Smokey!

Tired. Pharma was so tired he could barely see straight. Under normal circumstances, he would be tucked in his berth right now, recharging the night away. As it turns out, he had one more t-cog available to harvest. He may have one more, but it was his last night to add to the collection, for Tarn was due to arrive any time now to pick up the t-cogs.

Pharma let out a sigh. Tarn had asked for more this month. When questioned how much more, Tarn simply shrugged and claimed the jet should know what would please him by now. And that was the thing; Pharma didn't know what would satisfy him, he wasn't a slaggin' mind reader! Would five more be enough? Or was ol' purple face looking for fifty?

He reset his optics and took a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to fuck up. He could see the dead patient's t-cog and needed to be calm to perform the delicate operation. If he did mess up, this t-cog would be rendered useless. Then this whole last minute extraction would be useless. "Well, better get it over with." Pharma muttered to himself and steadied his scalpel over the delicate wire-

A door slammed open, causing Pharma to jump and nearly smacked the desired device. Looking up from attempting to work, the jet saw his expected- but not really wanted- guest enter the room. Tarn slowly walked across the room, eyes firmly set on the medic and what he was doing. Great, Pharma thought to himself. If being so tired while trying to remain focused on the surgery was bad, having Tarn as a supervisor was worse.

With a look of annoyance, Pharma set back to work with what he was doing. He didn't greet Tarn or even really acknowledge his presence other then the initial glance. Pharma sighed and carefully lowered the cutting instrument to the red wire that needed to be cut first. Just as he was about to slit it, Tarn let out an impatient exhale and crossed his arms, earning himself an angry glare from the doctor.

"Oh, do calm down Tarn." Pharma spat. "If you wait a little you can get one more cog, you impatient git."

"Well, aren't we in a sour mood tonight." Tarn said with a bored tone.

Pharma just sneered, shook his head and returned to trying to cut that red wire. He snapped it apart, and quickly worked at disconnecting anything else that held the piece in place. His guest made more impatient and aggravating sounds, but the jet just did his best to pay him no mind. He set about his work, hoping to finish the extraction and rid himself of Tarn as soon as possible. The Decepticon let out another forced sigh and Pharma snapped his head up.

"Would you do me a favor and shut up?" Pharma shouted between clenched denta. "I am trying to concentrate here!"

"I am growing sick of waiting." Tarn growled. "I thought such a smart mech such as yourself would know this by now. But apparently, I am mistaken. If you are forcing me to just stand here, you can at least treat me properly with enlightening conversation, wouldn't you say, Doctor?" 

Pharma snickered. "And what would I wish to say to you?" He tilted his head in fake thought. "Did you find your way here safely sweeeeetspark?" Pharma did his best pout then continued mocking Tarn. "You know, I just wouldn't want aaannnnything bad to happen to you on your trip! I would just be soooooo devastated if you couldn't grace me with your presence this evening." 

Tarn simply stared at the medic. Primus, he hated when Pharma drawn out words all stupidly and even more so that he talked with his hands waving around as if needing to exaggerate even more. But what aggravated him most of all was the fact that the Autobot thought it was acceptable to talk back to him like that. It wasn't acceptable, and underneath his purple mask, Tarn sneered and walked right up to the medical berth.

"Don't be so pathet-"

A loud clang filled the air as the Decepticon slapped Pharma across the face with such force that the jet spun around and nearly ran into the wall. "That should knock that insolence out of your system." Tarn firmly said as he walked around the medical berth to reach Pharma only to knee the already terrified mech in the stomach. Tarn smiled as he watched his victim fall to the floor, nursing his cracked cockpit with his hand. "Do you need to be reminded of your place, Doctor?"

Pharma shook his head no as he coward on the floor. For every step the D.J.D leader took, the blue jet slid himself away ,at least the best he could by just dragging himself. The doctor was no match for the other. It only took Tarn two quick strides to catch up with him and to grab ahold of a wing, which was used to lift the flier up. Once nearly on his feet, Tarn wrapped an arm around the other's waist and lifted the smaller Autobot off his feet. The wing that was held captive in the aggressor's hand was twisted and the metal appendage buckled with a crunch. "I know how much this hurts." Tarn purred. The screams that left the other's vocalizer was almost like music to his ears- it was a little too high pitched and wimpy for his tastes. "Now, is there anything you want to say to me?"

"Ah-" Pharma sputtered, trying to ignore the pain. "I-I'm *ouch* S-so sorry!"

"Hmmmm." Tarn rumbled. "I didn't quite get that, my dear doctor." He clenched his fist, nearly ripping the wing from it's hinges. Pharma cried out, thrashing in hopes of escaping his capture's grasps. "You know what I want to hear." Pharma whimpered. "One little word. And you could save your wing. It's that simple."

"Master!" Pharma shouted.

"Alas, you can do as your told." Tarn chuckled. "Tell me what I want to hear Pharma."

"I'm sorry Master!" Pharma said, a twinge of embarrassment in his voice.

Tarn released his grip on the wing only to wrap that hand around the autobot's throat. Pharma cried out, screaming out his fear, but as soon as that hand clenched shut, he was left to only gurgle and gasp for his breath. The blue mech's hands clawed at Tarn's, but the only result that gave was the grip to be tightened. Tarn leaned in to the other's audial, his breath hot on the other's plating. "That wasn't too hard, was it?"

Once the jet started to loose coconscious, Tarn released his grip and tossed the whimpering mech down, watching as his victim as he coughed and laid sprawled out on the floor. It would serve no purpose to choke Pharma out- what fun could be had abusing a mech that wasn't awake to feel it? The 'con let out a snicker as he toward over the pathetic doctor, who didn't look at all cheeky or daring anymore. Instead, he looked helpless and quite ridiculous.

Tarn grabbed Pharma and sat him up; trying his best to not laugh at how the jet's eyes where wide with fear and how his lips trembled in a silent cry. Mockingly, Tarn cupped the blue mech's chin and tipped the head back as he ran a thumb over the pouty lips. "Let's see how well you learned your lesson, sweetspark." Tarn said with dry sarcasm as he guided the frightened mech's face to his interface panel and and began rubbing it over his crotch. Pharma repulsively whined at the action, and the Decepticon shook his head in dissatisfaction. "Come now doctor, put some effort into it. I want you to think of my time here- gracing your presence as you said- to be enjoyed." Tarn gave a toothy grin even though his mask covered most of it. "Even if it is rather one sided, you can at least try."

A finger was forced into the jet's mouth, pulled it open and was shoved back onto the now open panel. Pharma clenched his optics closed and began to lick rather unenthusiastically at the spike sheath. Not really expecting much, Tarn just enjoyed humiliating the Autobot. Seeing the doctor's displeasure with being forced to mouth at such an intimate location was enough to get him hard. His spike extended, but he yanked the mech on his knees away.

Pharma sighed in relief. "T-thank you..." He muttered as he sat back on his knees and coughed.

"For what?" Tarn asked questioningly. "For the honor of sucking my spike? Oh Pharma, I didn't know you desired it so." Pharma's optics went wide as he shook his head no, but the D.J.D. Leader just grabbed the back of his helm and forced it to look up. His other hand grabbed the medic's hand and held it forcefully to the point it started to ache. "You bite me, you loose your hand. And with that, you loose the ability to perform your job and you will not be able to meet my quota. Ergo, Delphi will be destroyed. Understood?"

"Yes." Pharma shouted as his eyes teared up. Tarn cocked his head to the side, glaring at him as he clenched his hand on the back of the jet's helm. "YES! Yes, MASTER!"

"There's a good lad," Tarn soothed and released the grip on the other's helm to grab ahold of his spike. He pressed the tip to the jet's lips, which obediently opened, but instead of inserting, it was rubbed across those lips a few times before moving to rub it across the medic's face. Pharma tried to hold back his distaste, but the flinch was enough to show his disgust. The crimson cheeks showed the jet's embarrassment which only egged the tank on more.

"Do you like feeling my spike on your face?" Tarn rumbled. The only response the medic gave was tears spilling down his face, in which the 'con rubbed his cock through. "Answer me when I speak to you."

With helpless optics, Pharma looked into his captor's face with such an intense look of shame. "Yes..." the jetformer muttered out. "Yes, Master."

"Would you like to taste me?"

A shiver ran through the blue flier, but he knew better to not give a response. "Yes Master."

"Let me hear you beg for it." Tarn demanded as he slapped his spike on the other's face.

"Tarn, please.." Pharma begged. "Please put your cock in my mouth...." Tarn grumbled and demanded better. "Ah... I w-want to taste you inside me! Master- please... I want your huge spike in my mouth..."

With a laugh, the Decepticon slid his spike into the reluctant doctor's mouth and was immediately rewarded with warmth and moisture. Tarn's cooling fans clicked on despite Pharma's lousy attempt at a blow job. He barely moved and did the bare minimum with his tongue; his lips touched his spike minimally. "You'll have to do better than that Doctor."

Tarn placed his hand on back of Pharma's helm, and the jet immediately improved. He glided his mouth down, flicking his tongue along the underside of the ribbed spike til he reach the back of his throat. His mouth retreated and began to suck as it pulled back, earning a lusty moan from its owner. The whimper's the jet made vibrated nicely on the spike as the action was repeated a couple of times.

Without warning, Tarn yanked the helm towards himself as he thrust his hips forward. Pharma gagged as the spike forced his mouth open wide and slid down his throat only to be removed and then forced back in. Tarn ferociously moaned as he forcefully fucked the medic's mouth. "You like that, don't you?" Tarn cooed with half slitted optics. "What a good little slut. So good at swallowing my spike."

Truth was, Pharma wasn't that good at handling that kind of intrusion. He tried to keep his throat open in an attempt to not reflexively gag, but every time the spike's head was rammed down his throat, he fought the urge to heave. Tarn continued to pummel his throat and it soon became too much for Pharma to handle. He sputtered as he choked through some dry heaving.

Growling, Tarn quickly remove his spike and punched the side of the other's face. The medic was sent down to the floor and scrambled to his hands and knees. "What a disgusting whore." Tarn insulted while Pharma heaved onto the med bay floor. "Turns out you couldn't handle me after all Doctor. Was I too much for you"

Pharma wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he let out a few sobs and backed away from the mess he made. He coughed at the ghostlike feeling of the spike still intruding deep within his mouth. Primus, he could still taste Tarn's spike in his mouth and took to spitting a few times to try to rid his mouth of it.

Unbeknownst to the crying mech on the floor, Tarn walked up from behind and forcefully grabbed the back of the flier's neck and lifted him completely off the ground. Pharma's eyes clenched shut as he felt himself being carried, then thrown down onto something hard and cold. Once he opened his optics, he was laying face first upon the dead mech's splayed open torso, oddly enough looking right at it's t-cog. Pharma choked out a scream of disgust.

"Be a good doctor and fetch me my t-cog." Tarn spoke as his finger snuck between the jet's legs and forced his interface panel open. He kicked the medic's legs apart and lewdly ran his spike's tip down the aft. Positioning himself a little lower, Tarn teased the exposed port with his cock by rubbing the tip along the sensitive folds. "Well Pharma, what are you waiting for?" A hard slap to the medic's aft followed as added encouragement to do as he was told.

How the hell is he expecting me to be able to do this surgery like this? Pharma let out a whimper as he retrieved his discarded tools and began to attempt to remove the t-cog. It was proving extremely hard to concentrate when one's valve was being explored. Without intending to, Pharma began to heat up and a little moan escaped his vocalizer. His port instinctively produced some lubricant, and Pharma felt ashamed; like his body was betraying his mind. There was no way in the slagging pits Pharma enjoyed these ministrations from that uncivilized beast known as Tarn!

Upon feeling the spike start to push inside the wet valve, Pharma jumped and accidentally harpooned the t-cog. "Scrap!" Pharma shouted before realizing he shouldn't have. But now this t-cog was useless. The blue jet felt Tarn move as to look at what caused the shout. He know what his actions would cause from Tarn. And he knew that they wouldn't be good.

"Oh Pharma." Tarn cooed. "What have you done." Pharma cautiously looked up over his shoulder at the Decepticon. He face was painted with fear. Tarn tsked at the clumsy medic. "And to think I was going to reward you for your work. You disappoint me, Doctor." Grabbing under the medic's arms, Tarn tossed Pharma up higher on the berth, roughly slapped his leg apart and climbed on top to straddle the jet's hips. Pharma tried to get off the dead mech's body, but Tarn pinned him down by placing a firm hand on the nape of the neck. Pharma shut off his optics. If getting fragged by Tarn wasn't bad enough, he was being forced to take it on top of this disgusting dead mech!

"Dirty Autobot!" Tarn snarled as he quickly pushed his spike all the way into the unprepared valve, causing the other to cry out in pain. The much bigger spike forced the tight valve to stretch open too quick and with each quick forceful thrust, the sensitive nodes screamed with pain. Pharma panted and new tears trickled down his face as well as energon leaking out of his damaged valve..

"Do you enjoy getting me angry?" Tarn asked as he pushed harder down on the medic's neck. "Do you like making me do this to you?" The 'con growled as he grabbed ahold of the already damaged wing and forcefully bent it up causing the other to scream out again. "Answer me! Do you like forcing me to punish you?" His voice was husky as he spoke, clearly being turned on by his unwilling partner's pain.

"NO!" Pharma said in between pain-filled cries. "Ah! I don't... *gasp* like f-forcing you ta- AH- to punish m-me! Master!"

"Very good, my pet." Tarn groaned as he steadily pumped his hips and removed both hands from the mech only to reach around the medic's throat. His grip tightened, and Pharma gasped for air. The much bigger mech grunted out lusty moans and his bucking grew erratic. The last thing Pharma remembered before blacking out was hearing Tarn snarl out his overload and feeling the hot trans-fluid shoot inside his sore valve.


End file.
